


Things Forgotten

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Dementia, F/F, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lirium claimed a high price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Coisas Esquecidas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626826) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Prompt: 14. [but me you have forgotten](http://fsf-mod.dreamwidth.org/2763.html)

The lirium claimed a high price, and by the time its use by Templars was forbidden, it was too late for many of them. Evelyn Trevelyan was in her forties when she started to forget; little things, at first, like the names of the new Jeannies or if she left some water boiling. By the time she was fifty, a day in which she could remember Sera’s name was a good day. She would sometimes fear that Sera would get tired and leave her, but that never happened, Sera never loved her any less because of this. Soon after, Evelyn couldn’t even remember who she was, nor did she know who was the blonde elf that was always around her, helping her throughout the day and cuddling her at night, but whomever that woman was, she made Evelyn feel safe, and that felt like the only constant in her life.


End file.
